Zone of the Enders - Battle of the Orbital Frames
by Takeshi2
Summary: This fanfic I wrote is about what happens after the game ends. This is my first Fanfic of many. Please R/R.


Z.O.E - The Battle of the Orbital Frames  
  
-Takes place right after the game ends...  
-I own the game(I bought it from BestBuy)  
-Rated PG-13  
-Contains Language, Violence  
  
Leo walks away as the cargo ship carries Jehuty away."I shouldn't have let her go,"   
Leo exclaimed," Now what do I do..."  
  
"Excuse me Leo," a women called out for Leo.  
  
"Huh," Leo wandered who was calling him.  
  
"Hello Leo, you dont know how I look but I am Elena," she explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, you are the one that made me fight when I didnt want to," Leo looked down at   
the ground as he said that.  
  
"Im sorry,"she said as she explained,"but you asved the colony from complete destruction...   
thank you. But to get to the matter at hand, you will be transported to earth in the morning,  
but for the night you will stay in room G24 on the 68th Floor."  
  
"Ok, whatever," Leo said as he walked off with his head down." Why must I live like   
this," he wondered. He walks to his room and lays down in the dark, looking at the   
ceiling. As he starts to doze off he hears a faint voice calling him. "Leo..."  
  
"Huh," Leo jumps up and looks around to see if anyone is in his room. No one was there   
so he just thought it was a nightmare.  
  
"Leo.." the voice called out again this time louder making Leo look around in.  
  
"Wh..Who is there,"He asked out loud.  
  
"It is me, ADA."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"When you were in me you brought new light to me..."  
  
"Yes I know you already said that!"  
  
"Well, Anubis, somehow flew to mars and is waiting for me to arrive there... I was   
wondering that since you are familiar with my system you pilot me and fight him."  
  
"Are you crazy get your own people to pilot you, Im finished piloting frames!"  
  
"Leo please..."  
  
"NOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!!" He yelled out. He waited for a minute and no one answered.   
He lays down thinking about Jehuty and ADA. "Im finished... no more." He goes to sleep   
and starts to have the same old nightmare with Neith and his bullies being killed.   
He jumps awake with the ship approaching mars. Leo looks out the window and looks at   
the red dirt desert.  
  
"Just as I expected..." He said as he got dressed and walked out of his room to go roam   
around when this group of Frame Pilots run past him almost knocking him over. "Man what   
is their hurry?" He says as he is getting up dusting himself up. He continues to walk and all  
of the sudden, the red alert goes off.  
  
"Huh what the hell is going on?" He yells as the ground starts to shake violently.  
  
"Leo... it is Anubis!!!" ADA yelled out to him.  
  
" Errr why don't you people leave me ALONE," He yells out loud. Then the ground shakes   
as if the planet was falling apart and he fell over. He gets up and starts to cry. "Why ...   
WHY ME!!!" He runs down to the Orbital Frame holding area to find Jehuty in a Brace to hold   
him up. Leo runs over and climbs in the Jehuty Orbital Frame and activates ADA. Then he   
deactivates the Brace standing Jehuty on its own 2 feet.  
  
"You havent forgotten a thing Leo," ADA said to Leo.  
  
"It has only been 2 days since I have piloted you ADA," He replied.  
  
"It is good to have you back. Anubis is outside the ship waiting for us."  
  
"Right, I get right to it." Leo flies infront of the carrier doors and tries to open them   
but they are jammed. "Damn...." Leo steps back and blasts the doors open. The minute the   
smoke clears from the blast, Anubis is standing right in the Carriers entrance.  
  
"Well well well, Did I not tell you we were not finished fighting yet," The pilot of   
Anubis said to Leo.  
  
"How did you survive the blasts from the Carrier," Leo asked the pilot.  
  
"Oh come on, dont be foolish... you think those measily blasts from a carrier could hurt   
my or your suits?"  
  
"No, even if you survived that... I will finish you here and now... bringing a end to   
this war."  
  
"HAahahahah you can try... BOY!" The Pilot yelled out as he teleported infront of Jehuty   
and jammed the lance into Jehuty's right shoulder, disabling it.  
  
"Aahhhh,"Leo cried out. Leo stood Jehuty back up as Anubis backed up a bit.  
  
"See you can not fight me and win lil boy,"the pilot taunted Leo.  
  
"I...I will not GIVE UP,"Leo yelled as he thrusted Jehuty forward into Anubis, bringing out   
his heat blade and jamming it into the head of Anubis.  
  
"GAH I chould have killed you,"the Pilot scolded,"You disabled my teleport now you will DIE!!!"  
  
The two go head to head fighting now. Jehuty with his heat blade and anubis with his heat   
lance. Both weapons clashing and making sparks as they clash. They flew out to mars away from   
the carrier and fought until all of the sudden a timer in Jehuty's cockpit went off.  
  
"ADA what is that timer for,"Leo asked in fear.  
  
"That is the timer for my detination,"ADA explained.  
  
"What... How did it activate?"  
  
"It was activated because we are infront of the building I was going to self destruct in."  
  
"You werent supposed to blow with me in here."  
  
"I am sorry Leo I can not disable it."ADA said and as she did Leo knew it was over, but he   
wasnt going to go down with out a fight. "If I must die... IM TAKING YOU WITH ME,"Leo yelled out.  
  
Jehuty grabs and wraps around Anubis."What are you doing Boy?"the Anubis Pilot yelled out. With   
that said all of the sudden a with light engulfed the orbital frames, followed by a earth shaking  
Boom. When the smoke cleared Anubis was gone... but somehow a unknown force protected Leo as  
Jehuty blew up. Leo did take some minor damage and got a concusion, but he survived the explosion  
to go on and live his life out like he should... like a 14 year old boy should.  
  
The End... R/R please... it is my first Fanfic so go easy :( thanks for reading guys.  
NEXT FANFIC Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis 


End file.
